Close Proximity
by confessions of a band geek
Summary: Fitz and Simmons run into some trouble at the lab and deal with it in an...interesting way. As their feelings start to change for one another, they're not sure how to proceed. Will also develop a bit of SkyeWard fluff in later chapters.
1. Trouble

**I owe nothing, except the idea for this story! I just adore Fitzsimmons so much, so I hope you all enjoy!**

**I intend for this to be a continuation, so please review and let me know what you think!**

* * *

Of course Simmons noticed how cute Fitz was. I mean, how could she not? She did after all work within close proximity to him for countless hours.

She loved the way he asked for her input when he didn't know the answer to something, or the way they shared conversations that no one else on the BUS could even come close to grasping.

But it's not like she liked him or anything like that. No way... they were colleagues, meant to help further each other in research, and aid the mission for the benefit of the team. Definitely did not like him.

But boy, was he ever cute.

They were in the lab, testing a new item that had turned up on a mission. Origin unknown, but it seemed dangerous?

"How are we suppose to bloody figure out what this is?" Fitz shouted in outrage, "We've been at it for hours!" He grabbed a small screwdriver and gently pressed it to a seam in the rectangular device. "I'm just going to try this, it's harmless.."

"Fitz...maybe you shouldn't do that, you don't know what it might trigger-"

Suddenly, a powdery substance streamed out from the device, enveloping Fitzsimmons in the cloud.

The emergency sirens sounded in the lab, the laboratory doors slammed shut and locked, and Fitzsimmons coughed and sputtered running away from the table.

They were frantic, unsure what to do, trying to push away the substance that had already been inhaled by the both of them.

Simmons racked her brain and pushed aside the fear. First thing they needed to do, washing station! No doubt by now the rest of the team had been alerted of the state of the lab, and would be counting on them to take care of the situation. She could hear the blood pounding in her ears.

"Fitz-washing station! As fast as possible!" She shouted, then added, "Clothes off!"

Fitz nodded and ran towards the containment showers in the corner of the room – for emergencies only. He knew how this procedure worked. He was lucky enough to never have to use it in a real setting – only in training. He was panicked beyond belief. His brain had already started thinking of all the types of substances that could have been contained in the device, and all the diseased associated with it. He didn't have much time to think further, as he started ripping his clothes off, almost tripping over his jeans as he shrugged them off his feet. Simmons was just a few steps behind him, already with her shirt off, just starting on her jeans. Fitz was shaking so badly, that he couldn't unbutton his shirt, that he desperately called for Simmons help, but almost choked on her name when he turned to see her in only her bra and jeans.

He always thought she was a beautiful woman, and intellectually his equal, but wow. Just wow.

His thoughts were cut short by Simmons reaching towards his shirt to help him. "We have to hurry Fitz, just like training, right?" she said as she quickly unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off him.

"Yeah...just like training," he said, watching the woman in front of him practically undressing him. Not quite the set of circumstances he was looking for, but he was enjoying it nonetheless. Hey, if he was going to die by some deadly poison, Simmons undressing him would be the best point in his life so far.

After she finished with his shirt, she quickly pulled off her shoes and jeans and looked back at Fitz who was staring at her. He was REALLY staring at her, with his mouth slightly open. She felt herself blush, then thought, this is NOT the time to be shy, we could DIE! And I don't particularly want to die today, Fitz and I haven't even kissed yet!

Crap. Well there goes the "just colleagues" theory.

Now they were both in their underwear, awkwardly staring at each other, neither one of them moving towards the shower, which had been running for some time. They're not sure how much time had went by when they heard Coulson's voice come over loud speaker, shouting, "WOULD YOU TWO GET IN THE SHOWER ALREADY?"

Little did Fitzsimmons know, the moment they were isolated in the lab and the warning siren went off, the rest of the team crowded around a surveillance television of the lab, hoping their new colleagues were alright. They watched as Simmons awkwardly undressed Fitz, and how he gaped at her half naked body, when Skye broke the silence, "Man, I wish they would just make out already. Honestly."

There was a tension in the room after her outburst.

"Oops, did I say that out loud? My bad." But they all silently agreed.

Coulson couldn't take it anymore. Fitz and Simmons were wasting precious time by oogling at each others bodies, and he was NOT going to lose two phenomenal scientists to some potentially deadly substance because of some unresolved sexual tension, so he decided to give them a wake-up call by getting on the PA system.

Fitz and Simmons jumped when they heard Coulson's voice and quickly ran into the shower together in their underwear, and closed the doors.

They frantically lathered their own bodies, using special soap, trying to rid themselves of whatever it was.

Even though she found the whole situation a tad bizarre, her stripping, then bathing herself in front of Fitz, while still partially covered by her underwear; found it quite comforting that he was right there next to her. Actually, she couldn't think of anyone else she'd rather be with in this awkwardly small shower.

"Simmons, we have to wash each other's backs. I'll do you first, quick, turn around." Fitz said as he grabbed the soap and started running his hands along Simmons' back. He couldn't help but think about how wonderful her skin felt against his. How right. Of course he noticed how gorgeous Simmons was. How could he not?"

He ran his hands up and down her back, over her bra, savouring the moment, until she turned around, grabbed the soap from his hands and said, "Ok, your turn."

Yeah, Simmons had touched Fitz loads of times, but clothed. He felt...nice.

Up from the control room, the team continued watching, but couldn't see much through the fogged up doors.

"Who else thinks there's some hanky panky going on down there?" Skye said, while laughing. Ward gave a slight nod and chuckle.

"I'm glad you guys find this amusing. They could die. Just so you're aware," Coulson said.

He was getting nervous. They had been in that shower for some time now and should've been out by now. Maybe Skye was right, maybe they were getting tied up with hanky panky, and that would be a relief. But if they didn't come out soon, he'd call again.

Simmons continued washing Fitz's back, when he turned around. "That's enough Simmons, we can't do much more," he said, linking his hands with hers. "I think we've washed ourselves and each other more than enough," he said while looking deeply into her eyes. Such beautiful eyes he thought. "Are you scared?" he asked.

"No," she said, "I have you here with me."

After Simmons comment, they subconsciously stepped closer to each another, leaning in, just inches away from one another's lips.

"_This is it_", they both thought.

As their lips were about to touch, the PA system cracked and Coulson's voice came through saying, "Hey, are you guys alright?"

Well. That's a mood killer.

* * *

That's all for chapter 1! Please review, it is much appreciated!


	2. Can't Sleep

**Thanks to everyone for taking the time to write the beautiful reviews! They mean so much to me!**

**Please let me know what you think of this next chapter!**

**I own nothing, except for the fact that I think FitzSimmons are adorbs!**

* * *

It had been a week since the incident in the lab, and Fitz and Simmons still hadn't discussed what happened between them.

Or what almost happened between them.

When Coulson's voice cracked over the PA system, reality hit them square in the face, and they quickly jumped apart.

Since that day, they still hadn't looked each other in the eyes.

Simmons was trying to sleep, but couldn't get her mind off Fitz. Sure, before the whole lab incident, she always thought he was cute, but she never had feelings like this before. The fact that they could've died intensified her feelings for him. She rolled over in bed, hoping to find a comfortable position, but couldn't get her mind off the fact that she wanted him.

She wanted him so bad.

Fitz was in the kitchen drinking some tea when Simmons came round the corner. He started choking on his earl grey when he saw her and put his cup down to calm himself. Simmons froze the moment she saw him. This was the first time they had been alone since the incident. Well, not strictly the first time alone, because they work alone in their lab every day, but during the day they have duties, and science and...well they have things to keep their minds busy.

Their minds off each other.

But at 2am, in the quiet BUS where everyone was sleeping soundly, they had no way of avoiding each other.

Fitz cleared his throat as best he could and quietly said, "Hey, didn't see you there."

"Yes, it seems sleep has evaded me once more," Simmons awkwardly answered.

So he wasn't the only one unable to sleep. Since the day at the lab, he hadn't been able to get Simmons off his mind. And it's been seriously affecting his work. When he'd be on the computer typing away, he'd be watching her in his peripheral vision. When he'd try to think of formulas, all he could think of was her.

"I suggest Melatonin. It should help you achieve REM sleep and regulate your internal clock. It's probably due to the constant elevation being on this BUS, and being unable to step outside for air." Fitz said very quickly without taking a breath.

"Yes, or I could just have a cuppa. Some earl grey might do the trick," Simmons replied as she walked towards the cabinet to reach for tea.

"Yes that could do – er – well goodnight," Fitz said as he started rushing out of the room. He didn't know how to deal with this situation. He and Simmons had a moment that day. Things were about to change. He was a rocket scientist, a man –- boyman that achieved the near impossible through science on a daily basis, but he did not know how to talk to Simmons about feelings, and he was most definitely not ready to do that now.

"Fitz – wait, where are you going-?" Simmons called after him.

"I – um – need to urinate." He said, and with that, he was gone.

She was disappointed their conversation didn't go any further. She wanted to know how he felt about the shower – and what happened after...

Fitz had counted the tiles above his bed over one hundred times.

What is this? He thought. Nothing had ever prevented him from focusing on the job before.

He never really paid attention to women at his University. Most of them didn't understand plain English when they heard it anyway. He had even volunteered to tutor a first year all about quantum physics and she did not understand. Basic stuff, really. And, well, Simmons was just different. They spoke the same language. He never had to explain things to her, or even clarify if he was rambling about something. They just somehow always had an understanding.

He could still feel the anticipation of the kiss. It was going to happen. If Coulson hadn't-.

Stupid Coulson.

Truth is, he wanted that kiss. He wanted it so badly.

It's too bad things got weird after.

* * *

After Coulson interrupted them on the PA, and they responded that they were alright, the substance stared to affect them. It hit Simmons first.

She started laughing uncontrollably. Fitz looked at her, confusion written all over his face.

"What's so funny-?"

"Everything! We work for S.H.I.E.L.D! We're like secret agents, Fitz! Like in the movies! And here we are, in our own Lab! It's like you and I are Q from James Bond! If you split Q in half, what do you get?"

"Umm...what?"

"US!" and she started laughing hysterically.

"Simmons—are you feeling alright?" Fitz said, starting to get slightly worried.

"I'm FANTASTIC! And look at us! Half naked! I've always wanted to see you half-naked! We're in QUARANTINE! I've never been in quarantine before, but it's so much fun! Have you been in quarantine before?" she said very, very quickly, to the point of where Fitz almost missed her naked comment.

"Simmons-"

"I want to dance!" Simmons said and grabbed Fitz and started to waltz – very badly, but with boundless enthusiasm.

Fitz was severely concerned for Simmons. He had never, in all the years of knowing her, ever seen her act like this. He was positive it was the substance. He wondered how long he had before it started to affect him.

He was doing all he could from keeping her from banging into things. She was all over the place, crashing into the table, the shower, the chairs, but her energy could not be matched. Even though he should have enjoyed watching Simmons dance in her underwear, he felt slightly awkward. She was not in her right mind, and he felt slightly perverted, watching her dance.

"Have you ever twerked before?"Simmons said while laughing, "I never have, but I think you do this?"

And that's the last thing Fitz remembered.

* * *

There was a knock on his door. Simmons popped her head in.

"Fitz. We need to talk," she stated.

"About what?"

"You know what. Seriously Fitz, are you really just going to avoid me forever? We're just not going to talk anymore?"

"Come in." He said, worried about where this topic was going to go.

Simmons walked in his bunk, closed the door and sat on the corner of his bed. "Look, we need to talk about what happened that day."

They stared awkwardly at each other for a moment.

"After Coulson called us, I can't remember anything, and it worries me. I've tried talking to Skye and May, even Coulson, to tell me what happened, but they won't tell me. What happened?" she said, slightly panicked.

"Well...at first you started laughing. Like a lot. I'd say the drug messed with your cerebral cortex, because you were saying lots of things, and not making much sense. And then you started dancing."

"What things did I say?"she asked.

"That you and I are like Q from James Bond...and that you've never been in quarantine before..and-" he hesitated. He didn't want to tell her about the naked comment. She obviously wasn't in the right state of mind at the moment and didn't want to make her feel awkward. She didn't mean what she said.

"And what?" she asked, looking worried.

"And it was just all very strange," he said, trying to recover. "But the dancing was when you got a bit out of control. You started waltzing and then made me waltz with you, and you were falling everywhere—then you asked if I knew how to twerk. What is a twerk?" he asked.

Simmons eyes grew wide. "No. No, no, no, no, no. I did NOT twerk. Please tell me I did not twerk." Simmons begged.

"Well, I don't know, Because that's where I stopped remembering. What's a twerk?! Fitz said, clearly annoyed that he didn't know something.

Simmons hung her head in shame. "It's...it's...buttock gyrating." She said, her face becoming red in the process.

There was a moment of silence.

"Oh—well I would remember if that happened." Fitz said, trying to cheer the mood, bumping his elbow against hers. Simmons laughed a bit.

"I'm so embarrassed!" Simmons started, "what do you think happened after we both blacked out?"

"I don't know...but I feel like we should find out. Right now." Fitz said

"It's two o'clock in the morning! We should wait-"

"No. We've waited long enough. It's been a whole week. Let's get this sorted out." He said while getting up, taking Simmons hand to help her up, and led her out of the room.

They stood outside of Coulson's door.

"Fitz—he's our boss, we shouldn't be waking him up at 2am"

"What else are we suppose to do? Wait till morning?"

"Yes, I'm sure he won't be thrilled being woken up."

"Well, we won't want to deal with everyone tomorrow, let's just get it—"

Coulson's door swung open to reveal an aggravated Coulson wearing a suit.

"What are you guys doing?"

Fitz and Simmons stared at his suit.

"Do you sleep in a suit, sir?" Simmons said, clearly confused.

"That's irrelevant – however, I'll have you know, it's a pajama suit. But once again, what are you guys doing?" he said, looking annoyed.

Fitz and Simmons both started talking at the same time, muttering so quickly that Coulson could not understand, "Stop. One at a time."

"Simmons and I would like to know what happened that day in the lab." Fitz said.

Coulson sighed, "Fine. I guess I'm not surprised. I know you've been asking around. Follow me," he said, while leading them to the meeting room. "We've all seen it, because we were watching you guys on the surveillance video while it was happening, but it automatically recorded. You may want to sit down, it's a bit long," he said, while they sat on the couches and the video popped up on the TV.

"Well, I'm going back to bed. You might want to make some tea or grab some food, it's entertaining. Night," and with that Coulson walked off.

They quickly made some more earl grey and plopped themselves on the couches once again and looked at each other.

The video started. It was very awkward watching it from a third perspective, and knowing the whole team had already seen it, them ripping their clothes off, Simmons unbuttoning Fitz's shirt for him. Neither one of them could sip their tea, because they were focusing so hard on the screen.

_"And look at us! Half naked! I've always wanted to see you half-naked!_"

"WHAT?!" Simmons shouted. "I did NOT say that."

She watched in horror as she started to dance around in her underwear, pulling Fitz around with her.

"It's ok, don't worry, it was the substance...it messed with your cerebral cortex."

_"Have you ever twerked before?"_ Fitz paused the recording.

"Ok, and this is the last thing I remember before I blacked out. Are you sure you want to watch this?" he asked.

"I'm sure. I need to know! I can't have the whole team knowing and not us!"

"Me too. Ok, ready?" Fitz said, looking at her.

"Ready." She said, looking at him.

He pressed the play button, and their eyes went wide.

* * *

**What did they do in that video? Coming soon! :)**

**That's all for now folks! Please tell me what you think, reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	3. The Video

**Thanks to everyone for the reviews! Love them! They make me want to write more, so please keep them coming!**

**I don't own FitzSimmons, although I wish I did!**

* * *

They couldn't believe what they were watching. It was like a really bad version of one of those "caught on camera" shows.

Fitz and Simmons stared wide eyed, gaping at the TV screen. They had absolutely no memory of what they had done.

_"Have you ever twerked before? I never have, but I think you do this?"_

_And Simmons started shaking her bum from back to front, while Fitz gaped at her._

_"I want to try!" Fitz yelled, while shaking his butt from side to side._

_"No! Back to front! Like sex!" she shouted_

_"Like sex!" Fitz shouted, while laughing hysterically. "I've never had sex! But I've read about it!" he continued laughing without pause, and started gyrating back and forth._

_"I haven't either! But I've had biology classes about it! Let's twerk like we're having sex!"_

Simmons could not believe what she was watching, or what she had said. She felt like she could have died from embarrassment. It was like a comedy show gone wrong. She was sure the team had killed themselves with laughter when they witnessed this firsthand. That, or they were mortified. She felt mortified, and very, very warm from deep embarrassment.

Simmons wondered what other things she said while under the influence of that ridiculous substance, and hoped what they were witnessing would not ruin what her and Fitz had—whatever it was.

_"Like we're having sex!" Fitz shouted and continued twerking, waving his arms in the air._

Fitz put his head in his hands. This had to be, by far, the MOST embarrassing thing that had ever happened to him. In front of the girl of his dreams. He wanted to laugh at it, but he was too terrified. They continued to sit in complete silence and watch what could've been a horror film in their eyes.

_"Simmons! You're pretty. Like really pretty," Fitz said, suddenly turning serious. "You could be a model," he said, "Do blue steel! Like from Zoolander!"_

_She walked away from him, doing a model strut, then flipped her head over her shoulders, pursing her lips, with Fitz clapping and cheering her on._

Fitz started to laugh. He couldn't believe how ridiculous they were being. It was actually hilarious. Ridiculous, awkward, and uncomfortable...but hilarious.

Simmons couldn't help but laugh too. It was really all quite funny, and she felt the tension diffuse between them. She was so glad it was nothing bad that happened, everyone on the team seemed so weary when she asked them about it, now she wondered why.

For the next 30 minutes, they drank their earl grey, ate popcorn, and threw some at the screen, while watching themselves do the Macarena, re-enact scenes from the Matrix, Harry Potter, Lord of the Rings, pretend to be Romeo and Juliet, and sing various songs at the top of their lungs. Fitz particularly enjoyed watching himself pretend to be the Doctor, and Simmons, Amy Pond.

"See Simmons?" Fitz said, as he put his arm around her, as they turned to look at each other, "Nothing to be worried about. It started a bit sketchy, but all turned out to be good fun."

_"Simmons, I want to kiss you."_

They both froze and slowly turned their heads back towards the screen.

_"Then come and kiss me!" she shouted._

_Fitz practically ran towards her, and crashed his lips against hers, knocking them both off balance. As they tried to regain their balance, Fitz walked her backwards and pushed her against the table, leaning her back over it slightly to get better entrance to her mouth. She kissed him back, feverishly, hands everywhere. _

They watched as their tongues battled for dominance and could hear their moans.

Simmons was in utter shock. She was watching herself make out with the boy right next to her, but had absolutely no memory of it. Is this what being really drunk is like? She wondered. She wished, with every fiber of her being, that she could remember the kiss, the taste of his mouth, the touch of his hands. Fitz had touched her bare skin, her back, neck, mouth, stomach...its as if she could feel where his lips had pressed, but had no recollection of it. Oh, how she wish she had.

_Fitz had found a particular spot on her neck that he enjoyed. He kissed and sucked on it for a couple of minutes, all while she moaned his name._

He couldn't believe it. Fitz was upset. But more than upset, he was sad. Sad that their first kiss had been under the influence of some crazy drug thing, and that neither of them could remember it. He watched himself do what he so longed to do with the girl next to him. As they watched him suck on her neck, he could see Simmons shift next to him uncomfortably, touching her neck.

"So that's where—" she said to herself.

"Where-what?" he asked quietly, not looking at her.

She didn't turn to look at him either, but quietly replied, "The day we woke up after quarantine, I had a weird looking bruise on my neck—I didn't know what it was—but now I do," she finished, continuing to watch the video.

He had given Simmons a hickey. Part of him was delighted that he had made out with the girl next to him, but part of him was even more upset than before.

How much longer does this go on? He thought. He really hoped they didn't do anything racier than this. This was already difficult enough, and he knew they'd have to talk about what happened, but any more, and it could ruin them. And he didn't want to lose her.

_Simmons pushed him off her._

Oh thank goodness, it's over, they both thought.

_Then she grabbed him roughly by the collar, and pushed him backwards into the wall, his back hit it with an audible thud, and attacked his mouth with her own._

Now Fitz understood why his back was in so much pain the next day. She must have pushed him hard.

_His arms were tightly wound around her back, her hands in his hair. To the unknown person, you'd think they were together._

But they weren't. And they didn't remember any of it.

They watched themselves make out for another 5 minutes, thankfully, nothing racier had happened, when they watched themselves pull apart.

_"Fitz, I'm really tired."_

_"I am too"_

_"Come," said Fitz as he led her towards a tiny sofa in the corner of the lab, "we can lie down"_

_They made their way to the sofa, laid down, and spooned each other._

Just when Fitz and Simmons thought the video was over, they heard a very quiet, _"I love you Simmons... I always have"_ come from Fitz.

_"I love you too, Fitz," Simmons replied, and then they immediately passed out._

If either of them had been holding their tea cup, it would've been on the floor, shattered into a tiny, million pieces.

Simmons was beyond shocked. She couldn't believe that Fitz would say that and that – that—she responded. She didn't know what she felt. It just all happened so quickly, she needed time for herself, and she needed to get out of there- and fast.

Fitz was panicking. He told Simmons he loved her, and she said she did too. He was pretty sure he's always loved Simmons, he just wasn't ready to admit it yet. This was not how any of this should have happened. This just messed everything up. He was pretty sure their friendship –whatever it was that they had, was over. Why did Coulson let them watch the video? He should have deleted the file, and then purged it from the repository so it would be gone forever. What were they going to do?

They both slowly turned their heads towards one another, and looked each other in the eyes.

Then they both quickly jumped off the couch and ran in opposite directions.

This was going to take a while.

* * *

**Please review if you liked it, reviews keep me going! :)**


	4. Getting back to normal

**Thank you to EVERYONE for the great reviews! I love reading them, and some make me laugh :)**

**Please review if you like this chapter!**

**I own nothing, only the idea for this story!**

* * *

_No. No, no, no, no, no, no._ Simmons thought as she ran into her room and quickly locked the door, and threw herself onto her bed. _This can NOT be happening. No, no, no. Fitz...Leo...is my best friend, and we will always be connected that way. But is there more?_

The day after quarantine, they had woken in their own beds. Apparently the team had extracted them from their spooning position once they were asleep, and planned on not telling them anything. Well now she understood why.

She didn't know how to handle the situation. Sure, she loved Fitz as her best friend, her brother, but these feelings...could he be her...lover?

She shook away the thought by physically shaking her head, trying to think logically through the situation at hand, but the images of their arms around each other were stuck in her mind, embedded and unable to forget. She could still see how their lips moved so feverishly against one another's, how his arms tightened around her back, how he had pushed her up against the table, with his body pressed up against hers.

_Crap._

_So much for thinking logically._

Truth was, Simmons wasn't ready to confront her feelings for her best friend. She knew that she loved him, but after the lab incident, it's as if all her subconscious feelings quickly met the surface. She wasn't sure when her feelings changed, or if they ever did. Perhaps she always loved him that way, but they had a platonic relationship for so long, that neither of them expected, or acted on their feelings.

She was awake for the rest of the night.

Fitz, a few doors down, wasn't doing any better.

_I just want to walk down the hall, rip open her cabin door, and kiss he_r, he thought.

_No, no, no, I can't do that._

He knew he loved her now. That was apparent. He couldn't stop thinking about her since the lab, and not just because he saw her half naked and she was very pleasing to the eye (although that was a plus), but after the lab, Simmons had started to invade his every thought, every minute of every day. When he woke up, when he went to sleep, while he ate, she even invaded his dreams. This must be what love is like, he wondered. Now it all made sense.

Even though he was sure of his feelings, he couldn't tell her. Not yet. Things had moved quicker than they were supposed to, because of that substance, so he knew they had to take a step back and let it work itself out. He decided he was going to talk to her tomorrow morning –well today, since it was now 4am. Fitz closed his eyes, and tried to sleep, with flashing images of him and Simmons kissing in his dreams.

4 hours later, Fitz was in the lab, exhausted beyond belief, but still there nonetheless. He hadn't slept more than 2 hours last night and was anxious to talk to Simmons.

8:30am, and Simmons wasn't there. 9, 9:30, 10, she still hadn't made an appearance. Fitz was starting to get worried. He walked out of the lab, and made his way towards her cabin, when he ran into Coulson in the hallway.

"Sir, have you seen Simmons?" he asked.

"Yes, she reported that she was sick this morning and needed the day off." Coulson replied.

"Oh...is she ok?" Fitz asked, becoming worried. Was she actually sick? Or did she have a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach because of what had happened between them? If she did, he couldn't blame her. Things were going to be awkward for a while.

"I think so. Does this have anything to do with the video you guys watched last night?" Coulson inquired, trying to read Fitz's facial expression.

"I don't know sir. We didn't really discuss it..." he trailed off, not wanting to admit that they literally ran away from each other, instead of being mature adults and discussing what happened.

"Well, I hope it doesn't affect your work. You're a good team, and I wouldn't want your efficiency being halted. You should go check on her, and whatever this is", he paused, "...sort it out," he said as he walked away, motioning with his head for Fitz to continue on.

Fitz slowly made his way to her cabin, the way he had many times, but it was different this time, he was unsure of what he was going to say to her when he arrived. He quietly knocked on the door in case she was sleeping, when Skye's head popped out.

"Hey Fitz."

"Hey Skye...umm...is Simmons ok?" he asked, his voice etched with worry.

"Well I heard she wasn't feeling well, so I made her some breakfast, she's eating now. I'll give you guys some privacy." She said with a knowing look, and a wink, then walked out the door.

He wondered if Simmons told her anything.

Fitz popped his head through Simmons door, "hey, how are you feeling?"

Simmons had been eating the toast Skye made for her when there was a knock at the door. Skye got up to answer, and she could hear Fitz on the other side.

She knew that he was going to come in and talk about what happened. That was the way Fitz was. He could avoid something for as long as he wanted, but when his mind was made up, he'd do everything in his power to fix it. She loved that about him, the fact that when he was motivated to do something, he would move mountains to achieve it. She wasn't physically sick, she just didn't know how to deal with Fitz today.

_I wonder if he has feelings for me?_

Fitz popped his head in. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

Simmons shifted awkwardly in bed. "Hey...I'm ok, thanks" she said, looking up, but not really meeting his eyes.

Fitz walked in slowly and sat on the very corner of her bed. "Simmons..."he started, but didn't know what to say.

They looked at each other awkwardly for a moment.

Simmons wanted to get up and kiss him square on the lips, she wanted to tangle her fingers in his hair, but she could barely look at him.

"Look...Simmons...I know what happened last night was awkward." He started, "And that drug really messed with us, so we can't feel guilty about anything in the video." He took a breath, and then continued, "could we just go back to how we were? Just pretend like it didn't happen?" he said, looking up at her with sad eyes. "I miss you...we haven't been ourselves since the lab and it sucks. It really sucks. I feel like I lost my partner. My best partner."

My best partner...I like how that sounds, Simmons thought.

Simmons cracked a small smile, "like it never happened?". She wanted things to go back to normal, where they could be in the same room and not be awkward, but she also wanted to be with him.

In a relationship.

Oh my, did she ever have it bad.

"Like it never happened." She said, and held his hand out to her.

She took his hand, and they did a secret handshake that they made up in S.H.I.E.L.D. academy, something only they knew.

"Although, I'm not sure I can ever forget you trying to do the Macarena. I thought I was a bad dancer, but you take the hat!" she said while giggling slightly.

Fitz breathed a sigh of relief. This was a start.

"I'll have you know, that I am an amazing dancer! My old dance instructor told me so when I was 5..."Fitz stopped abruptly. I did not mean to say that out loud.

"Wait...you were in dance?!"

Fitz gulped awkwardly, face turning red, "Yes, my mom put me in ballet when I was a child."

Simmons had a weird mental image of a grown up Fitz wearing a pink tutu, lab coat, and goggles, and then burst out laughing.

"HEY! IT'S NOT FUNNY," he said while getting off the bed, laughing and making his way towards her. "You know what's coming now!," he said, bringing his hands towards her stomach.

"No Fitz...no tickling, no tickl—" and she burst into a fit of giggles as Fitz started tickling her stomach. This was something they had done for years. When one of them made fun of the other, the other would tickle them as revenge. Sometimes their tickle wars could go on for days, and it had become their thing, but only to them. Other people looked at them weird if they did it in public, and now Simmons knew why...they looked like a couple. It made sense, and she liked it.

"Stop...sto—" Simmons tried to say as Fitz continued attacking her sides. It was just like old times.

She threw her plate of toast off to the side, because she was going to get sweet revenge. She managed to peel her hands off his for a moment to tickle under his arms. At the sudden motion of her hands, Fitz lost his composure and collapsed on top of her. He caught himself before the full amount of his weight fell on her, both his hands on either side of her head and he was just inches from her face. They both immediately stopped laughing, their breath hitched in their throats. They stared intensely into each other's eyes.

_Kiss me. Please kiss me_, Simmons thought.

Fitz wanted nothing more than to press his lips to her, to feel the warmth of her body against his, to press her down into the mattress, and stay there all with her all day long.

_No. You can't do that, you need to be friends, just friends,_ he thought, as he moved his lips towards her forehead and placed a small kiss upon it.

He moved to get up, when Simmons placed her hand on his cheek, giving it a slight caress. "I missed you too Fitz." She said, as she ran her thumb along the edges of his jaw, his eyes never leaving hers.

It took all of his willpower, but Fitz eventually stood up, took her hand in his and said, "I hope you feel better soon. I should get back to the lab now. Come back to work when you can," and left without another word.

Simmons head fell back on the pillow, with fantasies of what could've happened, dancing behind her eyes.

* * *

Back in the lab, Fitz was back to work, feeling much better about the situation. Although he would've liked to end their conversation with a kiss, he knew better.

_We just started talking again, we have to get back to normal_, he thought.

He worked for a few more hours, beginning to once again focus on the job at hand, when Simmons walked through the lab doors.

His head shot up, looking at her with bright eyes, "Hey! You're back!"

"Yeah, I had some tea and that helped a bit, I'm feeling much better," she said with shining eyes.

Truthfully, even though the video from the previously night was awkward, Simmons just couldn't stand to be away from Fitz any longer, so she sucked up her fear.

"I'm glad," he said, finally feeling like they could be normal again. He wanted nothing more than to be with Simmons.

They worked for a while, trying to perfect the night-night gun, when the PA clicked on.

"Simmons, are you well?" said agent May

"Umm...yes I'm much better...thank you," she said, glancing sideways at Fitz, with a small smile.

"Good, then come to the briefing room, both of you. We have a case to discuss," and she clicked off.

"I wonder what the new case is!" Fitz said excitedly, let's head on up there," he said, and they made their way upstairs to the briefing room.

The team was crowded around the table, waiting for the two as they approached.

"Guys, we have a new mission," Coulson said, "Fitz, Simmons...you're going undercover..."

"Really?" they both said at the same time, clearly shocked.

"As a married couple..." Coulson finished.

They both looked over at each other.

_Oh dear._

* * *

**Please let me know what you think! Reviews are like cookies, and I particularly enjoy cookies.**

**"The Mission" coming soon.**


	5. The Mission

**I truly love all my reviewers, you guys rock! Please, keep it coming!**

**I own nothing...but you already knew that. Because if I did, FitzSimmons would already be together.**

* * *

"What?!" Fitz and Simmons said at the same time, clearly shocked and confused.

"The two of you are going undercover...as a married couple." Coulson repeated.

"We heard what you said, but what? Why?" Fitz said.

"We're clearly not undercover agents." Simmons said at the same time.

"We have intel of a scientific gala being held in Greece. Only for Doctors. The reason for you two, is because you'll have to be able to participate in intellectual conversations while there, pertaining to your respective fields. It would be too difficult to have someone else on the team go, with you two feeding them lines. You two will be the only ones inside, as it shouldn't require any muscle, you'll just be collecting information." Coulson said.

Fitz and Simmons faces lit up, the idea of a scientific gala, piquing their interest.

"The reason for your cover identities being married, is because you will seem like less of a threat. These galas always have spies infiltrating for intel, but if you go as a couple, people will pay less attention to you, making it easier for them to trust you and ultimately giving more information." He continued, "Skye will be setting up fake identities in your respective fields."

Simmons was suddenly very interested in this mission. Not only was she going to a scientific gala of the highest regard, she was posing at Fitz's wife, AND it was in Greece. She got goose bumps at the thought of being in Greece, with Fitz.

"Here," Coulson dropped a large stack of papers, "is everything you need to know about Jeff Gloemas, the world renowned scientist. You have three days to learn everything you can about him and learn how to dance."

"Oh I've heard of Jeff Gloe—" said Fitz. "Wait a second, did you say learn how to-"

"Dance?" Simmons finished.

"Oh, did I not mention that?" Coulson started, "Yes, dancing is required, and you must be fairly good. We don't want any awkward waltz's like on that video—"he paused and looked over at FitzSimmons, where they were now beet red and staring at the floor. "Also, Fitz, you need to be sized for a tux, and Simmons for a dress. You have three days, better get to it!" he said with a clap of his hands, making them jump.

_Dance. Seriously?_

Fitz and Simmons were then rushed around, getting sized for their outfits, while Skye started on their fake identities.

"We should start with the dancing first," Ward said. "That's muscle memory and will take the longest. I bet they can read that biography and memorize it in no time, but this is going to take a while." He said, dragging them off to the cargo bay.

Soft waltz music drifted from the cargo bay, with the sound of Ward's agitated voice, "No, no, no, no! Guys, the Waltz is in the shape of a BOX! Not a triangle! Oh I give up," said Ward, putting his head in his hands.

"Well I'm sorry we're not dancing professionals like yourself Agent Ward!" said Fitz in an angry tone, "Is Waltzing an essential part of being undercover, or are you purposefully trying to embarrass us?"

"You have no idea how important it is to dance properly when in the field Fitz. There have been many times when I have had to dance my way out of a bad situation to avoid conflict. It is essential to undercover work, and you need to learn how!" he said, raising his voice.

"I don't see what we're doing wrong," Simmons said quietly.

"Well first of all, you're standing so far apart, that you can fit another person between you, get closer!" he said, as they slightly shifted closer to one another.

Ward sighed, "like this", he said, pushing their bodies together, putting them in contact with each other.

Fitz always liked the idea of dancing, but he knew he wasn't particularly the greatest at it. And he wanted so badly to dance well and impress Simmons, and even though he was clearly embarrassed at his lack of Waltzing skills, he was glad to be holding her in his arms.

"And Fitz, honestly, you're holding her like she's going to break. You need to have a firmer grip on her back," he said, positioning his hand properly, and putting pressure on her back, causing her to arch her back slightly, bringing them even closer together.

"There. Now that' the proper position," Ward said, looking happy with himself.

_Oh my gosh, this is the proper position?_ Simmons thought. She felt like she would internally combust from being within such close proximity to Fitz for so long. His hands felt as if they were burning a hole through her clothing, his breath, lighting her skin on fire.

He wanted to kiss her so badly. There she was, in his arms, dancing the Waltz with him, trying to ignore Ward's incessant barking about legs and arms and whatnot. This was the most romantic thing they'd ever done. It would be a lot more romantic if Ward weren't around.

Two hours later Ward was somewhat satisfied with their progress. "Good job guys, you have the steps down. But it's missing something."

"What?" they both asked at the same time.

Ward took a moment to think. "Passion. It's missing passion. You two are portraying a newly married couple that are deeply in love, dancing a romantic, passionate dance. You need to look the part." He said, looking at them, "that's something you can work on, during your own time," he finished. "But one last thing for today, then we'll start up again tomorrow. The Dip."

"The wha-?" Fitz said, already knowing the answer, but dreading it. He knew what the dip was. The ultimate moment of the dance where the song was about to conclude and the man dipped the woman in a slow and sensuous manner. He was going to drop her, and he knew it.

Simmons had always wanted to be dipped ever since watching Zorro as a little girl. The dance scene was something she fantasized about so many times. Images of Fitz dipping her clouded her thoughts.

"Guys, I'll show you first, ok? It's a bit tricky and if the weight isn't displaced properly, you're going to drop her." Ward motioned Simmons towards him, and dipped her, giving detailed instructions while doing so. But Fitz wasn't listening. Fitz was brimming with jealousy, jealously that she was being dipped by another man, and that man wasn't him.

"Ok, you try now," Ward said, ripping Fitz from his thoughts, with a smiling Simmons walking towards him.

"Ok now, regular Waltz...turn...good...and now dip," Ward said.

Since Fitz wasn't paying attention when Ward had explained the dip, Simmons went to lean back, and Fitz wasn't ready – and he almost dropped her.

The only way to keep her from falling, was by enveloping her in a sort of bear hug. It worked, but he had spooked her a bit – not exactly the romantic Zorro dip she had been hoping for.

"Sorry Simmons! I just wasn't ready. Can you show me again Ward?" Fitz said, turning a deep shade of red. This time he paid attention.

When Simmons came back to try again, even though it was stiff, Fitz was successful in not dropping her. He was very proud of himself.

"Alright, good job guys. That's all for today, now I think you have some homework on Gloemas to do. When you're not learning about that Jeff guy, practice as much as you can." And he left. They got to work, learning about Gloemas and his theories.

* * *

The next day, FitzSimmons continued their dancing lessons with Ward, they were getting better, and not having to look at the floor for every step they took.

"Ok that's good, now the main other thing is, Simmons, you have to let Fitz lead. I know it feels strange, and you want to control where you're going, but he can see where he's going, you can't. You need to trust him. And for the dip, you need to relax. Completely relax into it, otherwise it looks too stiff. Ok?" Ward said.

"Ok, I'll try," she said.

"Try? There is no try. There is do, or do not." Fitz said in a Yoda voice with a snigger, and tightened his arms around her, playfully.

"And...that's my cue to leave...I have no idea what you're talking about," Ward said as he turned around to leave.

"How can you not know Star Wars?" they both yelled after him at the same time, and looked at each other with a smile.

"Alright, shall we give it another go?" Fitz said, taking her hand.

They danced to the soft, soothing sounds of Waltz music, wrapped up in each other, and so clearly in love with one another, but too stubborn to do anything about it. They danced for another hour, perfecting their steps, but still not really "feeling" the dance. They decided to take a break by studying up on the scientist Jeff Gloemas.

"Did you know he has probable research to confirm he's solved String Theory?" Fitz said, his eyes scanning the paper.

"Really? That's fascinating! I'm sure you're going to have an interesting conversation with him." She said. Truth is, she didn't want him to talk to Gloemas all night, she wanted to be with him. She knew they had a job to do, but she wanted to spend quality time with Fitz outside of work. In a romantic setting – yes, science is romantic, with a boy whom she now realized she fully loved, in a romantic city.

"I'd rather spend the night talking with you, actually." Fitz said, lifting his eyes towards hers. Simmons looked up from the paper, her eyes meeting his, heart pounding so loudly in her chest, she was sure he could hear it.

Neither of them said anything for a while, until Fitz broke the silence, "You know...I was thinking..." he broke off.

"What?" Simmons asked, getting concerned. He looked slightly uncomfortable.

"We're going undercover as husband and wife. We may have to kiss...to ensure our cover is solid." He said slowly. He meant it truthfully. They were to portray a newly married couple, if they weren't affectionate in their cover, they wouldn't be believable. He would love to be affectionate around her, and shower her with kisses, but he didn't think Simmons would particularly enjoy that. "We may have to practice so it doesn't look awkward..." he finished.

Simmons heart leapt inside her chest. This would finally be their chance.

"I'm ok with that," Simmons said cooly, "for the sake of the mission, our lips will lock once more!" and she elbowed him, giving him a flirty smile. At least, what she thought was a flirty smile. In all honesty, she didn't really have any experience flirting.

Fitz was shocked to say the least. Was Simmons...flirting with him? _No. She wouldn't do that, she's just trying to relieve some of the awkwardness._ He thought.

"Come on, let's try one more dance before bed –it's midnight, I'm sure most of the ship is asleep by now." Fitz said, taking her hand.

As they walked out of the lab doors, he flicked on some Waltz music, pulled Simmons firmly by the hand, causing her to spin towards him, in which she landed against his chest with a small thud and looked up at him. Both their hearts hammering in their chest.

"Let's do this right. Do you trust me?" he asked, looking deep into her eyes.

_With all my heart,_ she thought.

"Yes." She simply said.

"Let's try...passion. I'm not really sure what Ward meant by that, but lets try it. Let's just—" he didn't know how to continue.

"Feel the moment" she finished for him, and he nodded.

They started dancing, slightly stiff and mechanical at the beginning, but Simmons relaxed into his arms, which allowed him to pull her closer, making the electricity between them almost unbearable.

Simmons looked into his eyes, then settled on his lips, where hers had been only a week ago, and her breathing became heavier. Little did she know, Fitz was going through the same problem. He was having an internal conflict in his brain.

_Grab her and kiss her. You're so close, just do it._

_No, don't do that. That's a bad idea._

_Kiss her, you know you want to._

_No, you can't_.

Now they understood what Ward meant by passion. They didn't take their eyes off each other, slowly becoming more and more wrapped up in each other's eyes, the world dissolving around them, while moving around the floor. Ward meant sexual tension. And there was plenty of it.

Simmons felt it in the air, but she wasn't sure if he could feel it too. It was intoxicating. His smell, his hands...

Fitz felt himself losing control. This woman in front of him was driving him crazy.

_It's time to end the dance, before I do something foolish,_ he thought.

"Time for the dip," he said, giving her warning, and then slowly lowering her in his arms. The dip was perfect. Simmons completely relaxed, making it so that the only thing keeping her from falling was the boy's arms around her. He brought her back up, slowly, sensuously, and when her head came back up, she was only inches from his face.

They stared at each other, hungrily, each wanting to kiss one another.

They're not sure who moved first, their lips met in a frenzy, Simmons throwing her arms around his neck, pulling him towards her, Fitz's hands all over her back, tightening her to him. All their bottled tension coming through the passionate kiss, their mouths discovering each others, but it didn't last nearly long enough.

They pulled apart ever so slowly in a daze, and wide eyed in wonder at what they had been missing for so many years.

_How have we never done that before?_ They both thought.

When reality hit them, they both racked their brains for a good excuse as to what just happened, Fitz was first to think of something.

"That was good practice—for the marriage cover, wouldn't you say?" he said awkwardly, trying to diffuse the situation.

"Yes, it was," said Simmons, still slightly out of breath from the intense kiss. "We should get to bed though, long day tomorrow."

They packed up the lab in silence, and shut off the lights, making their way to their cabins, reaching Simmons first.

"Goodnight Simmons—Jemma," Fitz said, looking deeply into her eyes, burning with desire.

"Night Leo."

He came towards her and gave her a small peck on the cheek, letting his lips linger for an extra second, Simmons eyes fluttering closed upon contact.

"I look forward to our mission tomorrow..." he said, with double meaning behind it, and started to walk away.

"Me too," Simmons said.

_Me too._

* * *

**Please let me know what you think! Reviews are hot chocolate on a cold day. Beautiful.**

**I've had a request from a fellow reviewer, I'll try to put that in later chapters! Thanks for the idea!**

**Next chapter coming soon.**


	6. Getting ready

**I still own nothing.**

**I seriously think you guys are awesome. I love all my reviewers, thanks for taking the time to tell me you're enjoying the story!**

**Please let me know what you think of this chapter!**

* * *

Fitz walked into his room and shut the door behind him.

_We just...oh my god that was amazing_.

Now he had a real experience kissing her, instead of just that video, and it was even better than he expected. He had no idea how he would control himself tomorrow during the mission, with her posing as his wife. She felt so good in his arms, it would be almost unbearable.

Simmons shut her cabin door, leaned against it and sighed. _ That was one of the most amazing things I've ever experienced_...Her lips still seared from where his caressed, her legs shaky. She wanted more. She wanted to kiss him again and again. Maybe they would have the chance tomorrow, she thought.

They both fell into a light sleep, both considering marching over to the other's cabin and kissing the other till dawn.

Simmons woke up the next morning, excited beyond belief. She was going undercover, with Fitz, as his "wife", in Santorini, Greece. She got out of bed, threw some clothes on, and went to the kitchen for breakfast. The whole team was there, excluding Fitz, and they were starting to eat.

"Morning everyone!," Simmons said, quite chipper.

"Well, someone's happy today!" Skye said, "how was your night?" she asked, teasingly.

"Umm..well it was quite good thank you. Agent Ward, I think Leo and I have practiced as much as possible. I think we're ready," Simmons said, quite pleased with herself.

"We're definitely ready," came Fitz's voice as he rounded the corner. "Jemma and I have it down. We'll be dancing masters," he said, chuckling, while sitting down at the table, sharing a smile with Simmons.

Throughout the rest of breakfast, Fitz and Simmons shared quick glances at each other, flirty gazes, secret smiles. Even though they chalked the previous night's kiss as practice for the mission – that didn't change the fact that things were changing between them. They were no longer the platonic friends they had been for so many years. They didn't realize the entire team was fully aware of how obvious they were being.

"Well I think you two will be totally believable as a married couple," Skye said, giggling a bit, "You already act like one."

Fitz and Simmons shot a loaded look at each other. It was just about to become an incredibly awkward moment in front of everyone, when Coulson clapped his hands and said, "Briefing room, everyone, in five," and proceeded to get up and leave the room.

He was still wearing a suit.

"Does he ever not wear a suit?" Fitz asked.

* * *

Five minutes later, they were all in the briefing room. "Ok everyone, this is a big mission. It needs to be successful. FitzSimmons, you need to collect as much as you can on Gloemas, it's extremely crucial that you keep an eye on him during the party. But don't worry, if anything happens, we will have surveillance and can be inside within one minute. The main thing is, you must look like a real couple. The moment you're not believable, is the moment your cover is blown. Ok?" Coulson said, stressing the last part.

Fitz and Simmons looked over at each other, "Ok," they said in unison.

It was time to get ready for the mission. Skye had done Simmons makeup, and was now fixing Simmons hair, putting in beautiful curls, and a small shiny barrette in the back, to hold a strand in place.

"So..." Skye started, "you and Fitz..." she said, glancing up at Simmons. "Are you guys like together or something?"

_I wish_.

Simmons uncomfortably shifted in her seat, "Um no, we're just good friends."

"Oh so that's what you're calling it now? I saw you guys making googly eyes at each other at breakfast! What's going on with you two?" Skye pressed.

"We were NOT making googly eyes!" Simmons started, "We're just frien—"

"Cut the crap Jemma, what's going on?" she pressed further.

Simmons was quiet for a moment, trying to collect her thoughts. "Well, last night, we were practicing our dancing, and then he dipped me, and then we...kissed." she said, turning bright red.

"SHUT UP!" Skype practically yelled. "I knew something was going on! Oh my gosh, how was it? I need to know everything!"

"Well...it was practice for the mission...because we're most likely going to have to kiss for our cover, and we didn't want it to seem awkward.." she said, trying to change the direction of the question.

"That didn't answer my question. How was it?" Skye said, beaming with anticipation.

"It was good, I guess...it was practice after all."

_You liar. It was the best thing you've ever experienced and you know it_, Simmons thought. _ That kiss blew your world._

Skye stared straight at her, "was it hot?" trying to read her eyes.

Simmons paused for a moment, then said, "Very." Skye smirked upon hear that.

"Oh my gosh Skye, it was the hottest thing I've ever experienced!" Simmons gushed, unable to hold it in anymore. "It was so sexy, and UGH!" Simmons sighed loudly, throwing her hands in the air. "I can't stop thinking about him. All I want to do is make out with him when I see him. It's driving me insane! His hands..." she said, trailing off. "What am I suppose to do?" she said, looking up at Skye.

"Well, I'm not one to give relationship advice, because I suck at it, but I'd say, be responsive to what he does. Like pay attention to things he does around you, those things say a lot. My bet is that he feels the same way though."

Simmons smiled upon hearing that, but didn't believe it.

There was a knock at the door, May popped her head in. "Your dress is ready," and she brought it inside. "It should fit perfectly." And started to walk out.

"Oh my gosh Agent May did you hear that FitzSimmons-" Skye started, but stopped when Simmons gave her the death glare, "...practiced all night?" she tried to finish without bringing any attention to the former part of the sentence.

"That's great, the mission should go well. Finish getting ready, we're touching down in Greece soon," and she left.

_Where did they get this dress from?_ Simmons wondered, _we're on a plane!_

Simmons had no idea what kind of dress she was wearing, she opened up the zipper case protecting it and gasped. Her confusion was wiped from her mind.

"It's so beautiful!"

The dress was a floor length, teal, with a v-neck and exposed back. There was also a leg slit that would land mid-thigh. Simmons stared at the dress. She had never worn anything so beautiful before, so sexy.

"I can't wear this." She said.

"Why not?" Skye said, "you're going to look hot! Fitz is going to go bananas when he sees you!" she said with great enthusiasm. Simmons blushed at that last comment.

"I've never worn anything so...revealing before," she said quietly.

"Oh..well now is your chance! I know you're used to being in a lab, wearing those boxy lab coats, but now girl," she paused, "is your time to turn into a butterfly." She said as she smiled, then laughed at that last comment. "Ok, maybe that took it too far, but you're going to look amazing. Put it on!" she said, helping Simmons into the dress.

Fitz was waiting in the cargo bay, fully dressed in his tux, examining himself in the windshield reflection of the SUV. He was impressed how well the tux fit, it was perfectly tailored to him. _Who tailored this?_ He wondered. Images of Coulson with a needle and thread crossed his mind, making him chuckle.

I wonder why I was given a teal tie...that's a strange color for a tie.

Coulson walked up to Fitz, "before I forget, here," he said, taking a small pouch out of his pocket and putting it in Fitz's hand.

"What is this?"

"It's the wedding rings. Don't forget to put them on. It's an important part of your cover—oh, here comes Simmons," he said, looking to the right.

Fitz looked to his right, and his jaw dropped. He was taken away by the sheer beauty of the woman in front of him. She was the singularly most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Her dress – teal – he smirked upon realizing they matched – fit her perfectly, hugging her every curve. He saw more of her leg in that dress, than he'd ever seen in all the years he'd known her, the slit teasing him. His eyes travelled back up to her eyes, where they were sparkling with excitement.

_Just keep it cool Fitz, keep it cool._

_I can't keep it cool!_

He knew at that point, he'd have to kiss her again sometime that night.

As Simmons walked towards Fitz, her breath caught. Fitz looked so utterly handsome in a tuxedo, with a matching tie to boot! Her eyes trailed down his body, and back up to his face. Their eyes caught each other and they grinned like idiots.

"Fitz, Simmons, are you ready for this?" Coulson said as she walked up to them.

"I think so sir. Affectionate, dancing, intellectual conversation, I think we're ok." He answered, still unable to take his eyes off Simmons.

"Alright, here are your communicators," he handed them miniature ear pieces that they had invented and they stuck them in their ears. "We'll be able to hear everything you guys do, and we'll have total surveillance of the place."

"Also," he said, "your cover names are Mr and Mrs Williams, you can keep your first names." He said. "We have a driver that will bring you to the event, we'll be coming in a separate vehicle. Good luck!" he finished, while walking them out to a limo.

Skye and Ward watched them from the entrance of the cargo bay. "How long before they make out?" Skye said, side-glancing at Ward.

Ward looked at her and laughed, "Those two? They're pretty oblivious; I don't think it's going to happen tonight."

_Oh but I know better_, Skye thought, remembering her conversation with Jemma.

"I think it'll happen tonight." Skye said, "Wanna put your money where your mouth is?" giving him a sexy glance.

"I like how you think."

"I know you do," Skye said with a flirty smile, and they shook on it.

Fitz and Simmons looked at each other and Fitz opened the limo door, holding it open for her, making her blush.

"After you, my lady," he said in a mock English accent.

"Why thank you, kind sir," she replied, flashing him a smile.

She stepped inside a very fancy limo, and Fitz followed right behind her. Coulson closed the door, said "Be safe," and then they were off on their very first mission.

The first few minutes in the limo were totally silent, but Fitz and Simmons were checking each other out, unknown to the other.

His eyes traveled up her one exposed leg, stopping on her mid-thigh. Oh dear. This is going to be painful, he thought.

_Oh my gosh, he looks so good. How am I suppose to be next to him all night and not go insane? Maybe I should just kiss him right now. We have privacy. These things happen in limos! It could be part of our cover!_

_Kiss her, just kiss her. Don't kiss her. Kiss her. Don't kiss her_!

"Fitz-"

"Simmons-" they said at the exact same time, and both chuckled lightly.

"You first," she said.

"Let's just—um be careful tonight, ok?" he said. That was not what he intended to say. He wanted to say, "I love you," but he right well knew that wouldn't happen tonight.

"Also," he said, remembering the rings and pulling them out of his pocket, "we have to wear these," he said, opening the little package.

He picked up Simmons ring, and grabbed her left hand, and without breaking eye contact, slowly guided the ring on her finger, saying, "Mrs. Williams," while doing so.

She gasped. He was putting a wedding band on her finger. And she was rightfully freaking out. It was beautiful, and something she only thought would happen in her dreams, but it was happening in real life—sort of.

Simmons then picked up his ring, grabbed Fitz's left hand, and slowly slid the ring on his finger, "Mr. Williams."

They were both beaming, staring into each other's eyes intensely, when the limo driver rolled down the partition, saying, "we're here."

They broke their gaze to get out of the limo, Fitz offering Simmons his hand as she stepped out.

They both looked at the gala they were about to attend. Their first mission, undercover, together.

"Are you ready?" Fitz asked.

"Ready," Simmons replied

They shared a quick smile, Fitz taking her hand in his, and walked inside.

* * *

**What's going to happen undercover? That's all coming soon!**

**Please leave me a comment if you enjoyed it, I love reading them :)**


	7. Undercover

**To all my reviewers: You guys truly are amazing. Thank you for all your kind words. I hope you keep enjoying the story, and if you do, please let me know!**

**I still own nothing!**

* * *

Fitz and Simmons entered the building and walked up to the registration table.

"Names please?" asked the woman at registration.

"Uh yes, Mr. and Mrs...Williams," Fitz said, blushing slightly.

"Oh of course, please follow me," and she lead them into a giant hall filled with tables. They passed dozens of well known scientists, many of whom they've studied over the various years. They were perhaps, the two youngest people in the room.

Upon arriving at their table, Fitz rushed to pull out Simmons chair, allowing her to sit, and push her in. She blushed at the fact that Fitz was acting like such a gentleman around her. Sure, in their years working together, Fitz had never treated her disrespectfully, or said anything sexist around her—except the 'boobs' incident in regards to Skye, but he had also never treated her quite so much like a lady before.

_It's just for the cover_, she thought. _And it's the dress_, remembering what Skye said, making her smile. _We have to look married._

"Thanks...sweetie," Simmons said once Fitz was seated, and touched his hand lightly, heart jumping in the process.

Fitz looked at her hand, then into her eyes, "You're welcome...darling," blushing while doing so.

"Ahh young love!" an elderly woman remarked from across the table, eyeing their wedding rings. "How long have you been married?"

Simmons paused. We didn't talk about this! Quick, think! "Just over a year and a half," she replied calmly, shooting Fitz a warm smile.

"Yeah, but we've been together for years. I always knew I was going to marry this one," he said, chuckling, while patting Simmons hand lightly, and then resting it over hers.

Fitz wished he could say he was going to marry her. He wished that she reciprocated his feelings, but how could she? Simmons was perfect, beautiful, intelligent beyond belief, and the kindest woman he'd ever met._ How could she possible love me?_ He thought sadly.

Simmons blushed at his comment. _He's sure making it believable! Too bad it's not true,_ she thought. _ I better say something too!_

"I've loved this man since the day I met him," she said to the woman, then turning towards Fitz and looking deeply into his eyes. "I guess you could say it was meant to be," she said without breaking eye contact, not realizing how true her own words were.

"Well I'd say so!" the elderly woman replied. "I can see you're very much in love. I'm very happy for you two, there's nothing like true love."

The woman didn't know the extent of what she said. Yes, they both loved each other, but were absolutely terrified as to what that meant.

* * *

Skye and Ward were listening to their conversation from inside a tiny, cramped van, parked outside.

"Oh my gosh, you can seriously feel the tension from here!" Skye exclaimed, moving her microphone aside so FitzSimmons wouldn't hear. "Honestly, how have these two never been together before?"

"I don't think they're aware of each other as potential partners," Ward said after thinking momentarily. "My guess is they've been friends for so long, that they don't know anything else."

"Oh wow...is there some emotion trapped inside that metal exterior of yours?" Skye asked, elbowing Ward lightly, him not looking pleased.

"I'm not a robot." Ward said quickly, "I just...don't do well with people when I'm not on a mission." He said quietly, not looking at Skye.

Skye looked at him, as if in a different way. He had never been quite so honest before. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing. Don't worry about it."

"Come on Ward, you're not a robot, remember?" she said, with a giggle.

"Later. We're on a mission right now."

She knew his word was final, and she would not be able to budge him._ Later,_ she thought. _Later I'm going to get it out of you. That's a promise._

* * *

"So are you both in the science field?" the elderly woman asked.

"Ah yes, I'm engineering, she's bio-chem" Fitz said, pointing at Simmons.

Fitz and Simmons continued chatting with the elderly woman, as other guests joined their table. They all settled into a nice conversation with the group, and Fitz and Simmons found it very easy to talk to them—as they were all in the sciences themselves.

Dinner was served and Fitz literally could not stop eating. The appetizers came and went, and Fitz took seconds, making the servers bring more specifically to feed his appetite. The main course came – pasta – and Fitz had three bowls. After the pasta, came the meat and potatoes. Next, there was a Greek dish that Simmons couldn't pronounce. _The Greek sure know how to feed you_, Simmons thought, as she touched her very full stomach. She chuckled as she watched her "husband" gorge himself on food. Watching him, you would think he hadn't eaten in days, when in reality, he ate only two hours earlier.

"My my, he sure likes to eat, doesn't he?" the elderly woman, Sharon, said while watching Fitz with intrigue.

Simmons laughed, "Oh yes he does. He's lucky he has a fast metabolism! Otherwise he'd be bigger than this whole table!" she said while reaching over and patting his stomach lightly, making Fitz flinch slightly under her touch.

Fitz looked at her with a smirk, "Hey, eating is a basic human necessity. All I'm doing is fueling my body to support my genius thinking."

"Leo, you'd eat 10 pounds of popcorn in one sitting if you could. I hardly doubt that's fueling your 'genius' thinking." She said, with a glint in her eye. They were bickering like usual. But now she saw it for what it really was, an old married couple bicker. Well maybe not old, but married for sure.

"Well I have to fuel my body somehow, for all those late nights we spend alone in the lab together." Leo said plainly. Simmons just shook her head with a small laugh and sipped on her wine.

"Late nights you spend in the lab together, eh? What kinds of things do you do while alone?" Sharon said, with teasing look.

Both Simmons and Fitz were momentarily confused, and then it both dawned on them at the same moment. Both their eyes went wide, and Simmons started choked on her wine.

"We-" coughing continued, "No-" Simmons tried to clear her throat. "Working—" as Fitz lightly patted her back.

He knew what the woman meant, and so did Simmons, and this was about to get really awkward.

"Oh would you look at that, they're so embarrassed! So young!" Sharon exclaimed, looking at the two, young, blushing scientists in front of her. "I remember when my husband and I had just gotten married! We spent some very passionate nights together." Upon that statement, Simmons started choking even harder. She wasn't sure if it was from sheer embarrassment, or from the wine.

Fitz could actually feel his face redden. He could hear Skye and Ward's hysterical laugher from his earpiece, making him even more embarrassed. He would get them later.

They were saved by the server bringing dessert, and they buried themselves in their cake, not looking at each other. After a few minutes of awkward silence from the entire table, Simmons spoke up. "So Sharon, what field are you in?" she asked politely, looking at the woman.

"Oh my husband and I are both Physicists. He's actually the one holding the function tonight, I'm Sharon Gloemas."

Both Fitz and Simmons sat upright when they heard this, waiting for any important information she might divulge.

"Listen carefully," they heard Ward say, "watch her actions. She may give us something important."

They continued talking with Sharon, watching her every move, but Sharon was acting completely normal, giving them nothing to be concerned about, or anything worth value.

"Excuse yourselves from the table, we need to talk. Go to the bar." Ward said.

Fitz and Simmons politely excused themselves, stating they needed a stronger drink, which in all honesty was the truth, and walked towards the bar. As they approached, they were surprised to see Ward working as a bartender.

"Ward?" Fitz said, quite shocked.

"Yeah, yeah, I slipped in, Skye's distracting the real bartender—I don't want to know how. Guys, listen. May has been watching surveillance, and it seems like down one of the restricted hallways, there's a room that holds some of Gloemas' research. I need you to get in there. Fitz, you can hack in I'm sure. I can't do it. But you need to be quick, and you can't be noticed. Ok?"

He quickly explained which door they had to break into, and then he was gone, the normal bartender returning only a few seconds later, looking dazed and confused.

"Can I get you guys anything?" he asked.

"Yeah... a shot of whiskey. And one for my wife too." Fitz said, looking at Simmons with concern, then added in a whisper, "We have to break into a restricted area and plant a bug and hope we don't get caught. This is going to be interesting."

"Define interesting." Simmons said, already knowing the answer.

"Oh God, oh God, we're going to get caught?" Fitz said.

They looked at each other in worry, touched their shot glasses to each others, and drank it down.

Listening to May over their earpiece, she figured out the best time for them to enter the hallway, where security guards were just in-between shifts, giving them around one minute to break into the office, bug the place, and get out.

They quietly slipped out of sight, without anyone seeing them, and both quickly rushed down the hall.

"There it is!" Fitz exclaimed, pointing at a tiny panel on the wall, and they made their way towards it.

"Quick Fitz, we don't have much time before someone comes down here." Simmons said.

"Going as fast as I can," he said, his fingers moving expertly across the key pad, trying to unlock the door.

"Guys, we have company," came Ward's voice from inside their ear. "There's a security guard just down the hall from you. We can't come in, it'll blow your cover. You have about 45 seconds, hurry!"

Simmons looked at Fitz the way she always did when they were under a time constraint, slightly panicked, but fully supportive. Fitz continued working, glad she was next to him. But he just couldn't get in. He needed more time.

"30 seconds guys."

"Fitz..." Simmons said, sounding slightly concerned. She was worried about what would happen if they were caught. _Are we going to get thrown in a Greek prison? What are Greek prisons even like? They're going to split us up. Oh no_... Simmons got a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"20 seconds. Fitz, if you can't get it open, then think of something."

Fitz knew it wasn't enough time. What would he say to the guard? They'd get kicked out and most likely thrown in jail. _Please don't let anything happen to Simmons_, he thought.

"15 seconds guys."

And it all became clear. Fitz knew what he had to do, and he was delighted. Fitz quickly re-attached the keypad and turned towards Simmons.

"10 seconds"

He slowly brought his hand towards her neck and pulled her towards him, guiding her face towards his.

"What are you-?" Simmons started. He saw her look of confusion, then comprehension. He watched her eyes flutter closed right before it happened. This kiss was very different than the one they had shared in the cargo bay, that one was frantic and fast, this one was sweet, and innocent. Fitz touched his lips ever so gently to hers, his hand behind her neck, weaving into her hair.

Simmons at first didn't know what Fitz was doing, why he was putting his hand behind her neck, his touch making her brain spin. Then all at once, she realized his purpose. They had to have a reason for being in that hallway, and a married couple sneaking away for a few minutes of alone time was a better reason than trying to break into a restricted office. And she loved every second of it.

_I just wish it were real_, she thought.

"5 seconds...oh" came Ward's surprised voice, seeing them kiss.

"You owe me 20," they heard Skye say, but made no mention of it.

Fitz knew this had to look believable. And to him, it was. In his arms, was the girl he'd always wanted. Too bad it was for a mission.

Fitz slowly turned her so her back was towards the wall, and lightly pressed Simmons against it, his hand still remaining in her hair, the other lightly resting on her waist, while Simmons, unsure what to do with her hands, simply placed her palms against his chest. The kiss was chaste, and romantic, and so very pure.

For a moment, they both forgot they were on a mission; it was only Fitz and Simmons, the boy and girl with spectacular brains, until they were interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

They broke apart and slowly opened their eyes, looking at each other through new eyes, not sure what to say, or do. That kiss was different, and they both knew it. They were interrupted by someone clearing their throat for a second time. They both turned their heads towards the sound, to find an awkward looking security guard. Simmons becoming overwhelmed with embarrassment, hid her face in Fitz's shoulder, him immediately covering her protectively, in a way he never had before.

"Umm...you guys can't be here." Said the guard, shifting uncomfortably. He would've rather let them continue on and be on his way, but he'd be fired for it.

"Stall. Tell him you need a minute," came Ward's voice through the earpiece.

"Could we just..." Fitz started, looking down at Simmons, "Get one minute to, you know, fix ourselves up?"

The guard looked between Fitz, and the clearly embarrassed Simmons, and said, "Fine. One minute, I'll be waiting at the end of the hall," he said and turned the corner.

"You're in the clear. Go now." Ward said.

Simmons looked up at Fitz, gave him a smile, but not wanting to leave his arms, "Let's get this done," she said, and they separated, both instantly missing the warmth of each other's embrace.

Fitz picked up the panel, needing only a few seconds more, and got the door open quickly.

They immediately stepped inside, and looked around. The room didn't have a little bit of research; there were boxes upon boxes of papers. Clearly Gloemas had been working out of this location for some time—but why in Greece?

They didn't have time to look around, even though they would have loved to pour through his life's work. They didn't know what Gloemas was up to—not even Coulson would tell them, or perhaps he didn't know either. Fitz quickly ran to the desk, and placed the bug in an inconspicuous place, hoping he would never discover it, and put a tiny camera on the shelf above the desk.

Fitz and Simmons made their way out the door, and down the hall as swiftly as possible. When they turned the corner, they saw the security guard, who look agitated.

"Took you guys long enough. Geez."

"Um..yeah, sorry. I just can't get enough of this one!" Fitz said, putting his arm around Simmons, laughing a bit, both him and Simmons slightly reddening in the process.

The security guard sighed and mumbled under his breath, something about 'happy couples', and 'disgusting.'

They made their way back to their table as if they hadn't just broken into a top secret office and bugged it.

Now they only had to get through the rest of the night.

And dance too.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**If you enjoyed it, please review! Reviews are like a lovely cup of tea on a cold winter day.**


	8. Undercover Part II

**Thank you guys so much for the overwhelming support for this story! I truly appreciate it.**

**This chapter took me a decent amount of time to write, so please review and let me know what you think!**

**I still own nothing. But you knew that, right?**

* * *

Fitz and Simmons returned quickly to their table, holding hands in the process. As they sat down, Sharon looked at them with a small smile.

"Where did you two disappear to?"

Fitz and Simmons looked at each other. "Oh, just wanted some fresh air is all," Simmons said, giving the woman a smile. She knew from the look on the woman's face that she thought they were up to something else, a hint of blush spreading on her cheeks. _If she only knew_, she thought.

"So, your husband, Mr. Gloemas, he has done some fascinating work. I would love the opportunity to talk to him. Will he be joining us this evening?" Fitz said. He knew they'd eventually have to get near him to see if he was planning anything.

A Waltz came on, and Sharon jumped up. "Ah, there's one way I'll get to see my husband tonight, and that's by dancing. See you two in a bit!" and she quickly left the table to look for her husband.

"Guys, get on the dance floor. Here's your chance to get near him. Remember what I taught you. Get close and bug him if you can." Ward said in their ears.

Fitz and Simmons rose, and started walking towards the dance floor. She could feel Fitz's hand resting on the small of her back, guiding her towards the dancing figures. She could still feel the kiss they had shared in the hallway, the way he so gently touched his lips to hers. It was perfect. Her stomach fluttered at the thought. She was amazed at how quickly her feelings had changed for him, or rather, how quickly she realized her feelings were always there. She thanked biology that the substance that ultimately led to where they were now, had no negative side-effects, other than bringing them together in an extremely awkward way at first—and still not technically together, but it had changed things.

Fitz led her to the dance floor, his hand lightly touching the small of her back. He couldn't focus on the mission with Simmons so near him. After they kissed in the hallway, Simmons had looked up at him with such intensity, that it pierced through him, right down to his very soul. This wasn't a mere crush. He had fallen in love with the young woman in front of him since the day they first met, and it had only been growing for years. But to tell her?_ No,_ Fitz thought._ It would only wreck what we have_.

As they assumed their position on the dance floor, Fitz gave Simmons a small tug by the hand, bringing her towards him. She placed one of her arms around him, and linked her other hand in his. When Fitz moved to place his hand on her mid-back, they both slightly jumped, forgetting that Simmons had been wearing a bare-back dress, the contact startling both of them. They started dancing, both trying to desperately remember what Ward had taught them.

"Jemma..." Fitz started, wanting to tell Simmons that she looked gorgeous beyond belief, and that she was his Sun, what he circled around, and lived to see each day. But he couldn't. It was too late for him to back out though, as Simmons was looking at him, wondering what he was going to say.

"Yes?" she said quietly, not sure what to expect. The whole mission was the most romance she had ever felt, and yet it was exactly that - a mission. Part of her was just glad she could experience it, but at the same time, felt a deep sadness that it wasn't real.

_Breath Fitz_, he thought. _You can do this_.

"Jemma, you look stunningly beautiful tonight," he managed, without passing out.

_Breathe. Well done_

She was giving him that look again.

Jemma was in utter shock, held her breathe, expecting to wake up from the dream which she was sure she was having._ Fitz thinks I'm...I'm beautiful? It must be for the cover_, she thought.

She let out a small, genuine smile, having clearly been complimented, and a little giggle, she somehow found the words, "Thank you...I have to say, you're looking especially handsome tonight," with a light blush spreading across her face, causing Fitz to redden as well.

"I wish they would just make out already!" Skye yelled from inside the van, Ward just managing to turn off the microphone in time so they wouldn't hear her minor outburst.

"What is your obsession with them being together?" Ward said, clearly agitated.

"Honestly, can't you see them? They are literally the only two people for each other and perfect in every way. Plus, they bicker like an old married couple."

"Skye, things aren't always that simple."

"Yes, yes it is. When there's chemistry between two people," she said, turning to look at him, "it's powerful," she said, keeping her eyes glued to his. "And there's tons of it here –I mean there" she continued, looking away from him quickly, and pointing to the surveillance video they were watching.

It was now Fitz's turn to be shocked. He stopped dancing, much to Simmons surprise, the mission now far away from both their minds. He raised his hand to Simmons cheek, and cupped it tenderly, running his thumb along her face, when a dancing couple ran into them, ruining their moment.

"Oops, sorry!" the couple said apologetically, and they looked towards who ran into them, and it was Sharon and her husband, Jeff Gloemas.

"Here's your chance guys. Don't mess it up." Ward said sternly.

"Ah Jeff!" Sharon started, "here's the young couple I was just telling you about.

"Oh the two married scientists, yes?" Gloemas said, looking at them intently.

"Yes, I'm Fi-Leo, and this if my wife Jemma," he said, turning to look at her as he said her name.

"Ah yes, my wife has been raving about you two during this whole song. It seems she was quite taken by you two. She's told me that you'd like to discuss some of my theories. Maybe after we dance with our wives a bit, young man, what do you say?"

"Say yes." Ward said.

"I would love to," Fitz said, not quite sure what he was signing himself up for.

A salsa song came on, which made Fitz and Simmons anxious.

"Uhh—I don't know about you Jemma, but I don't know how to salsa."

"Me neither, let's sit." She said

"Oh no you don't!" Jeff Gloemas said to them, walking towards them. "Listen Leo, I will give you marriage advice right now. Any time a salsa comes on, even if you're the worst dancer in the world, you dance that salsa with you wife! You hear me?"

"Yes sir," Fitz said, looking at Simmons, and they awkwardly linked arms, unsure what to do.

"Sway your hips guys, it's all in the hips." They heard Ward say.

They awkwardly started swaying their hips in random directions, oddly reminding Simmons of their embarrassing video, and she burst out laughing.

Fitz looked at her with a confused expression, "Did I miss something?"

"It just reminded me of the," she paused, "twerk," and she started laughing again.

"Oh God no," Fitz said, putting his face in his hands. "That was so embarrassing," and they continued laughing, while jerking their hips in odd directions. Fitz felt glad that they were sharing this light-hearted moment. Lately it felt like they were in a good place—weird –but good. This felt like things were getting back to normal.

"Guys!" they heard Skye yell, "Stop, please stop dancing. You're burning my eyes!"

"We're coming in. Put on your dancing shoes Skye," they heard Ward say.

"Oh yeah, sexy dance is about to happen!"

"Stop it Skye."

Fitz and Simmons looked at each other, the confusion clearly written on their faces. Thirty seconds later, Skye and Ward entered the dance floor, dressed like the gala servers, linked arms and started dancing.

And dance they did.

Simmons was acutely aware that her jaw was hanging open, and Fitz was a mirrored image of her. Skye and Ward were doing the salsa, but man was it sexy. It could have been a scene out of a movie. Fitz, nor Simmons knew how it was possible to dance so sexily. Simmons wasn't even sure if her body could move like that.

Fitz was studying their movements. _It's like they're on a swivel!_ He thought. He wished he could have danced like that with Jemma, but knowing him, he knew he'd probably end up inflicting pain on himself. But he really wanted to try anyway.

"Um Jemma," he said, looking at her, already embarrassed.

"Yes?"

"Do you want to try dancing...like that?" he said sheepishly, pointing at Skye and Ward.

"You...want to dance like that?" Simmons said, clearly shocked, Fitz nodded. She already knew her answer was yes, and she wanted to shout it from the rooftops, but she really wasn't sure that two lab scientists such as themselves were capable of the types of movements that Ward and Skye were doing on the floor.

"Umm...sure." she said, feeling her body getting excited. She really had no idea what to expect out of this, but was glad she could be close to Fitz.

Fitz didn't know where to put his hands. Ward had the usual dance stance, hand on hip and hand in hand, then he'd only be holding one hand, and he'd be spinning her, then he'd have both arms tightly gripping her waist, with her arms around his neck, pressed up against each other's bodies.

_Oh God, they're grinding_, he thought._ I can't do this_.

He then realized that studying their movements, trying to learn a format, would not help him. His engineering brain could not calculate this dance, and it infuriated him. They'd simply have to feel it out. He turned towards Jemma, and she looked as terrified as he felt.

"May I...have this attempt at a dance?" Fitz asked with a smirk.

Simmons gave a small laugh, put her hand in his, and he put his hand on her waist, and his hand in her hand. Neither of them felt scared once they were in each other's arms. Even though they had absolutely no idea what they were doing, or how to dance this properly, they felt safe and content.

A new song came on, it was another salsa.

"They seem to both be going to one side, then back to the other, then a spin." Simmons said, trying to calculate the dance as Fitz previously had.

"Let's just try, and see what happens," Fitz said.

They started moving from side to side, trying to sway their hips. Fitz was very stiff in his movements, which made it harder for Simmons to dance.

"Leo, loosen up!" Simmons said, playfully, putting both her hands on his hips, and tried to move them in circles, "your hips need to move more!"

"I need a drink," he said suddenly, running off the dance floor, leaving Simmons. He returned only moments later, with four shot glasses in hand, much to Simmons surprise.

"Leo, I've never seen you like this. Are you ok?" she asked, taking two whiskey shots from his hand.

"I'm grand." He said, shooting his two drinks, Simmons watching him in concern and then shot her two drinks, looking slightly worried in the process._ We've had our fair share of whiskey tonight,_ she thought. Then Fitz ran the glasses to a table, placed them down, and ran back to her. "Let's do this," he said, and he gripped her waist tightly, bringing her close.

Simmons was overwhelmed by Fitz. She didn't know if it was his new-found courage, or that he grabbed her so forcefully, or the fact that his eyes bore into hers, that made her heart quicken. Simmons managed to sway her hips in a way she never had, with Fitz's one hand on her hip, moving with the sway.

Fitz himself had done a pretty good job at moving his hips too, once he decided to loosen up, the alcohol may have helped. To others, they may have looked like the most awkward dancers in the world, but to each other, they were perfect.

"I'm going to spin you now," Leo said, wanting to give her notice. He spun her around, and brought her back to him with a force that could've knocked him over if he had not been ready. They continued to move. Fitz watched the mesmerizing movement of her hips.

They were both so oblivious to everything around them, that they didn't even realize that Skye and Ward had a purpose for dancing in the first place. They had made their way over to Mr. and Mrs. Gloemas, and Ward bugged him, all without anyone noticing. But they continued dancing, even when that had been completed their mini mission. And anyone watching, could tell they were enjoying it.

Simmons had never seen her partner like this before. Sure, she had seen him slightly intoxicated, even drunk from time to time, as friends sometimes do, but she wondered if he had taken a few others shots when she wasn't looking, as he was acting completely out of character.

They moved in total awkward sync with one another, a complete pair.

Since they were both so busy in the lab, and preoccupied with other things most of the time, neither of them really worked out, and the quick pace and foot movement of the song made both their hearts quicken, for far more reasons than one.

With her breath quickening, she felt Fitz's presence intoxicating. Or maybe that was just the alcohol? He spun her once again, and when she returned to him this time, he pulled her even closer, placing both his hands on her waist, feeling the movement of her body with both his hands.

Simmons couldn't describe what she was feeling. She felt drunk, but not from alcohol. The way Fitz had his hands on her waist made her lightheaded, like she had been around too many chemicals in the lab. He was looking at her in a way he never had, and she couldn't pull her eyes away.

Fitz could not take his eyes off her. This was it. This was his endgame. He wanted to be with the woman in front of him, and dance with her for the rest of his life. He wanted to feel her in his arms, see her face every minute of every day, see her smile.

Fitz could tell the song was coming to an end, so he spun her one last time, pulled her back with a firm tug, bringing her back to him quickly, and as she returned, she threw her leg around his waist, like she had seen so many times in the movies, surprising him. And it was even better than she had fantasized. Fitz put his hand around her leg to steady her, both their hearts beating rapidly. That whiskey may have gotten to their heads a wee bit more than expected.

"I'm going to dip you now," Fitz said, with his hand still on her leg, and lowered her slowly with the other arm.

She returned up again, bringing her forehead towards his, touching them together, both of them staring intensely into one another's eyes, breathing heavily on each other's skin.

"I'm impressed," they heard Skye say, "did you teach them that?"

"Wish I could take credit for that, but nope."

"Daaaaammmn. That was hot." And they both agreed that it was.

Clapping was heard from their right, and they broke eye contact to see where it came from, is was Mr. and Mrs. Gloemas. Fitz and Simmons slowly untangled themselves from each other, Fitz, lowering her back to the ground, and Simmons, releasing her grip on him.

"My, my, now I know what you mean darling! They're clearly in love!" Fred said, looking at them with delight.

"You two must stay the night!" Sharon said with excitement.

"Sorry?" they both asked at the same time.

"I don't understand" Simmons said, truly confused.

"This building is a hotel. We have extra rooms, since some guests couldn't make it. You can stay in their place. You two must stay overnight, there's a gorgeous balcony, and then tomorrow you can be on your way! After we discuss theories during breakfast that is" Mr. Gloemas said, "It's been far too much of a long day for that kind of talk now, so how about tomorrow, and you two can share a romantic night in Santorini?"

"Say yes," they heard Ward say, whom had disappeared, along with Skye. "Congratulations guys, you'll be spending the night."

"I want to spend the night in Santorini!" Skye protested.

"You will be."

"Yeah, in a VAN! I wanna go outside!"

"Maybe later."

"Ward!"

Fitz and Simmons looked at each other for pretend confirmation, before looking back at Fred, and saying in unison, "We'd love to."

Only 15 minutes later, they were following Mr. and Mrs. Gloemas down the hall towards their room, number 29.

"Alright you two lovebirds, you have a good night!" Sharon said, winking, making them both turn red—she seemed to have that sort of effect on them.

"See you in the morning, and—thanks for this." Fitz said, as Fred nodded and they left.

Fitz turned the lock in the key, and they opened the door to a large, majestic looking room, with Grecian decorations.

Then, at the same time, both their eyes drifted towards the bed, to each other, and then back to the bed.

There was only one.

* * *

**I LOVE reading your reviews. Please let me know what you thought of this chapter!**


	9. Honeymoon Suite

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews guys! You make me want to make this story go on forever! :)**

**This chapter is a bit of a change of pace, I'd like to know what you think of it!**

**I do not own Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. or any of it's characters-but you know that!**

* * *

They entered what looked to be a honeymoon suite, their eyes looking everywhere but the bed. Once they both realized there was only one, and of course there was only one, they were suppose to be married after all, they looked anywhere else, to avoid the awkwardness of the situation.

"Guys, you're done for the night. Get some rest. You'll have to be alert for your discussion with Fred tomorrow. You can take your earpieces out, you should be safe. If anything happens though, contact us immediately. We'll take turns keeping tabs on you."

"Thanks Ward," Fitz said

"Night guys!" they heard Skye say, "Don't do anything naught-" and the line went dead, most likely Ward pulled the plug, so she couldn't finish. Upon hearing that, they both pulled out their earpieces. Free at last, they both thought. Simmons had gotten extremely warm from Skye's latest comment, and decided she needed some air.

"Let's go look at this balcony," she said, walking towards the door. She opened it and immediately stopped when she saw the view. The side of the hotel they were on had a view of the ocean, the waves lapping on the shore beneath them. Even though it was dark, she could see the famous white houses line the island, with the blue rooftops peeking out amongst the dark sky, and the moon's reflection in the water. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. "Wow..." was all she could utter.

"What is it?" Fitz asked, making his way towards the door to see why Simmons had stopped. When he saw the view, he too stopped.

Simmons stepped onto the balcony and leaned her arms against the railing, basking in the phenomenal view, then closed her eyes and smelled the salty breeze all around her. Fitz joined her on the balcony, and leaned right next to her. Normally, in a circumstance like this, he would stare at the view in sheer amazement, but he could not take his eyes off the absolute beauty next to him. There she was, eyes closed, the Grecian breeze wafting in her hair. The moment was so peaceful, and perfect and silent, until Simmons broke the silence.

"Beautiful isn't it?

"Mmmhmmm...yeah," Fitz responded, still only looking at her. When she finally opened her eyes, he looked away quickly, not wanting her to see he had been staring at her along. He may have been able to stare at her all night long in the gala, but there they were married, and now he had no excuse.

"Can you imagine living in a place like this?" she said, her mind drifting to a future where they were together, living along the coast of this beautiful country.

"It would be beautiful. But let's be real Jemma. I'm Scottish, you're English. We'd be as red as lobsters after the first day in the sun." He said, laughing a bit.

Simmons gave a big appreciative laugh, "It's true. We're definitely not designed to be sun-kissed," she said with a smirk.

They shared a familiar smile.

Fitz wasn't sure how they were going to spend the entire night together. They were not undercover anymore, and he wanted to kiss her so badly, but he knew he couldn't. They weren't Mr. and Mrs. Williams anymore, they were FitzSimmons again. Still, even though nothing would come of it, he had to admit that he was over the moon that he could still be next to her, in a place as romantic as where they were.

"You know what would make this even better?" Fitz said?

"What?"

"I'll be right back," and Fitz walked back into the room. On the table was a bottle of champagne, and two glasses. _Definitely the honeymoon suite_, he thought. He grabbed the bottle and glasses and went back outside.

"Champagne would make this even better," he said as he passed Simmons the glasses.

She watched him with intrigue, as he opened the bottle with a pop of the cork, it flew off the balcony, onto the city below, as he poured the bubbly drink into the glasses.

"To Mr. and Mrs. Williams!" he said, as they touched their glasses together, giggling slightly, and sipped it slowly.

There was an awkwardness in the air between them. Simmons had gone over the salsa in her head many times while standing on that balcony, and it made her feel like her legs were going to give out on her. _What was I thinking?_ She thought, remembering how she threw her leg around his waist. _How embarrassing! Oh I hate alcohol. Makes me do things I normally wouldn't. I wonder if I made Fitz feel awkward? I guess I could just pretend it was part of the cover?_

Truth is, Fitz made Simmons feel sexy during that dance. They had spent so much time together platonically in the past, that gender wasn't really an issue, however after doing the salsa together with him running his hands along her waist and down her sides, Fitz was clearly the man, and she was clearly the woman. She had experienced a masculinity in Fitz that he had never shown before.

She needed to break the silence, before the awkwardness was unbearable.

"So that was interesting tonight, wasn't it?"

He looked up at her with wide eyes, "Yes. Definitely a new experience for the both of us!" he said, his mind glazing over everything that happened that evening.

They settled into a light conversation, neither talking about anything important, but just enjoying each other's company. While they both leaned on the railing, looking out at the view, and sipping on their drink, they had both unconsciously moved towards one another, and were now shoulder to shoulder.

* * *

"What do you think they're doing right now?" Skye asked.

"FitzSimmons? Probably talking about science things." Ward said.

"You don't think they're getting it on?" Skye asked with a laugh.

Ward laughed too upon hearing this, "Definitely not. I think if anything happens with those two, it'll be slow and painful for all of us to witness"

Skye stopped for a moment to look at him, "Wow, you're really good at reading people, aren't you?"

"Well...that is part of my job. I need to read people. It's crucial."

"So then tell me Agent Ward," she said with a small smile, "What am I thinking right now?"

Ward studied her carefully, "that you want to go outside?"

Truthfully, she wanted Ward to kiss her, right then, right now. They had been dancing around each other for months, and she was fed up. _It's not the right time, she thought._ "Bingo!" she said, reaching for the van door, Ward grabbing an earpiece in case FitzSimmons needed them, and followed her out the door.

Skye stepped outside to a light breeze, and breathed it in. "Free at last!" she said, as she stretched her arms high above her head, Ward watching her out of the corner of his eye.

Skye quickly walked to the ledge and looked down, shaking her head in wonder. "You know, even though I've been stuck in that stupid van all evening, I'm glad I was stuck with you," she said, looking at him.

Ward paused and looked back at her, "Well I have to say, this has been the most fun I've had in a van before. I'm usually working with other guys and the B.O. gets ridiculous."

"Are you seriously comparing me to sweaty guys Ward?"

"No! That's not what I meant, I mean," he paused, "this has been nice. You're good company," he said, and gave her a small smile, then looked away.

Skye smiled, and stared out at the dark water, _we're making progress here_, she thought.

* * *

"What are we suppose to sleep in?" Simmons said, after they walked back in and looked around, realizing that they didn't have any extra clothes. There were only bathrobes in the room, which she most definitely was not going to sleep in.

Fitz looked around, "Our clothes I guess," he said. Simmons watched him as he pulled at his tie, taking it off, and unbuttoned the first few buttons of his shirt. "Much better," he said, then slipped off his jacket, and unbuttoned the sleeves as well. Simmons couldn't really take anything off, since she was wearing a dress, so she started taking off her earrings, but couldn't get her necklace off.

"Fitz, could you help?" she asked, as he saw her struggle with the clasp.

He walked over, standing so close behind her, looking at her bare back, he brought his fingers up to her neck, pushed her hair to the side, and undid the clasp.

Simmons could feel his breath on the back of her neck. She knew this was dangerous territory, and she wanted him to spin her around and press his lips to hers, but apparently so did Fitz.

"I'll sleep on the couch" he said quickly, and turned away.

"No, no Fitz. It's big enough for both of us. We'll just stay on opposite ends," she said, not wanting him to sleep on the couch.

"No, no it's fine Jemma, seriously."

"No Leo, I insist. If you sleep on that couch, I sleep on the floor!"

"Are you sure?" he said, looking at her.

"Yes Fitz. It's fine!" he said, laughing a bit, trying to lighten the conversation.

Simmons got into bed first, and Fitz switched the light off, padded over to the bed, and hopped in. Neither of them said anything for a long time, even though they knew the other was awake. Simmons felt if they started a conversation, it would lead to something, something she was sure would break their friendship. _We cannot kiss out of character. Not even once, she thought. I love him too much to lose him._

Eventually, Fitz quietly said, "goodnight Jemma,"

"Night Leo," she said quietly back.

Neither of them fell asleep for a long time, their thoughts clouded by the person on the other side of the bed, but eventually they both fell into a deep, dream-filled sleep.

Simmons woke up the next morning, not completely aware of where she was. The previous night's memories flooded back to her. She then remembered that they were staying in the hotel above the gala, when she realized something felt different. A body was pressed up against her back, and an arm tightly snaked around her waist.

_Fitz_, she thought, her heart rate increasing._ How did we get like this?_ As she tried to stretch her legs, she could feel their legs tangled together, his pant leg tickling her bare one. She could feel his breath on the back of her neck, and she realized he must have buried his face in her hair during the night. It was such an intimate moment, that she never wanted it to stop, but had no choice. _He can't wake up and see this, it'll be awkward_, she thought.

She tried to shift slightly away from Fitz, but the motion of her body moving only made Fitz groan, and pull her closer, his hand gripped tighter around her waist, all while he was in deep sleep.

_I could get used to this_, she thought, relishing the warmth and feeling his body provided. Since Fitz was sleeping so peacefully, and she couldn't move, she fell back into a sweet, peaceful sleep.

Fitz woke to the warmth of another body pressed up against his. He slowly opened his eyes, to the surprise of Simmons being curled up right in front of him. He wondered how they possibly could have shifted into this position in the middle of the night, and he was overjoyed. With his arm wrapped around her, he could feel the outline of her waist through the sheer material of her dress. He breathed in her scent, and pulled her closer, never wanting to let her go. He closed his eyes and went back to sleep, thoughts of waking up next to her for the rest of his life filled his mind.

Hours later, they were both woken up by a knock at the door, and someone saying something in Greek.

Fitz and Simmons both woke with a start, both slightly disoriented. They were in a weird bed, in a different country, and sleeping next to each other. Things like that tend to take an extra second to comprehend. Simmons turned her head towards Fitz, not realizing that he was directly behind her, putting them just mere inches apart.

Fitz's breath caught in his throat. He let out a shaky, "morning," before staring into her eyes, trying desperately to not look at her lips.

She let out a breathy, "morning."

Their legs were still tangled, his arm still around her waist, but neither of them made the effort to move. They were caught in the middle of something more than friends, but neither of them were willing to risk their friendship at this point.

There was another knock from outside, and more Greek.

"Oh! Umm...I don't know Greek!" Fitz said, but before they knew it, their door was opening.

Simmons immediately pulled the sheets up, covering her body in surprise, even though she was fully clothed.

A maid popped her head in, and looked at them. From her point of view, she saw a young man and woman in bed, shock written on their faces, with the woman holding sheets to cover themselves. She indeed thought she caught them in the act. Her eyes went wide, bowed her head in apology, muttered something in Greek, which Fitz assumed was profanity, and quickly shut the door.

They both sighed in relief. "Well...that was interesting," Fitz said, laughing a bit. Simmons could feel the laughter reverberate through him, as his arm was still around her. She immediately liked the feeling. "We should get up, its-" he looked at the clock, "10am. Fred and Sharon will probably be eating breakfast soon, and we need to talk to him. So with that in mind," he paused and turned towards her, "good morning Mrs. Williams," and pressed a kiss to her cheek, just missing her mouth.

A wide smile covered her face, heart fluttering in the process, "Good morning Mr. Williams. You're right, we should get up."

They started untangling their limbs from one another, a far more difficult task than you'd expect, especially since Simmons was wearing a dress and the material had somehow woven it's way around Fitz's pant legs. When finally finished the task at hand, they both got out of bed and looked at one another.

They both had definite bed hair. Simmons hair was beginning to frizz from the humidity, and Fitz's curls were an unruly mess. Simmons wondered if that's what his hair would look like after she ran her hands through it. He looked so attractive when unruly, she thought. His wrinkled dress shirt was half sticking out of his pants, and to another, he would look like a positive mess, but to her, he looked perfectly sexy.

_Stop it! You can't think about him like this!_ Simmons sighed and walked into the bathroom to clean herself up. She splashed some cold water on her face and tried to make her hair look presentable. As she walked back into the room, she froze at the bathroom door. Fitz had taken his shirt off.

"Umm.." she started, but couldn't get any words out.

"Oh sorry," he said, turning towards her, turning red, "I'm just trying to get the wrinkles out of this shirt. It looks terrible," he said, and hastily put his shirt back on, clearly embarrassed.

"Don't worry," she said, chuckling slightly, "remember the containment shower?"

He laughed along with her, the tension diffused.

"I'm super thirsty, but can we drink the tap water here?" Simmons asked.

"Better not risk it, your body isn't used to it. Why don't you have some-" he paused and looked around, his eyes settled on the champagne from the previous night, "champagne?" he said, with a glint in his eye.

"Champagne?! It's 10am Fitz!"

"Yeah, well it's 5 o'clock somewhere, right?" he said, pouring two glasses of champagne, and handed her one. "Japan. It's 5 o'clock in Japan."

"I'm going to be tipsy before we even get to breakfast." She said, with a smirk.

"You can lean on me if you have to." He said, looking at her, secretly hoping she would take up the offer. "Well, cheers!" and they clinked glasses.

"Good start to the day if you ask me," she said, thinking about the waking up next to him, rather than the champagne they were currently drinking.

"And it'll only get better," he said. _Because I get to spend the day with you_, he thought.

"Let me just fix—" she said, walking towards him, "your tie," and straightened it out with her fingers. "There. Ready for this Mr. Williams?"

"More than ever Mrs. Williams."

"Let's go get this guy."

* * *

**That's all for this chapter! What did you think? **

**Please let me know, reviews are greatly appreciated!**


End file.
